Operation: REGRETS
by Lucky Straight
Summary: All of Father's Delightful Children have a get together, and explain how they know eachother, and how they got Delightfulized in the first place.
1. Prologue Part A: Get Together

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: R.E.G.R.E.T.S.

Regressive

Echoes

Generates

Recent

Evil

Team

Spirit

* * *

"You can't beat the Kids Next Door, Delightful _Chumps_ from Down The _Lame_!" Nigel Uno, otherwise known as Numbuh 1, yelled at the five creepily delightful children as he and his team flew out of a giant hole in the ceiling.

The Delightful Children looked around at the mess they and the Kids Next Door had caused, ice-cream thrown on the carpets and walls, a wall had been knocked down, and to top it off, the chandelier had been smashed. Had cost a fair amount of money that chandelier.

The Delightful Children sighed.

"Father will be most unpleased." Their monotone unison whispered, the short blond haired boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, nothing flashy, just a simple little thing, couldn't even text. Why did he have such an uninteresting phone? Because kids that waste their time texting aren't "Delightful" by Father's standards.

The one holding the phone rang a number that the Delightful Children had to ring far too many times.

The boy held the phone slightly in front of face, something he did so all of their voices could be heard.

"Hello, Bob's Fix It?" The five droned in bored, routine fashion.

"Well if it isn't our very best customers! 'Em Kids Next Door break another wall?" The person on the other hand asked in a knowing fashion, heck he loved those Kids Next Door! They were making him a mint!

"Indeed, they did. How quickly can you be over?" The Five kept droning, knowing the person speaking's response.

"We're already there!" There was a knock at the front door, the Delightful Children's butler answered. About five men walked into the house and began the wall repairing that had become habit since they met the Delightful Children.

"Maids!" The five clicked their fingers in unison, and about twenty women in their mid-twenties swarmed around them.

"Yes Masters?"

"Clean up the ice-cream, please."

"Yes Masters." The maids bowed slightly, then got to work.

The Delightful Children watched Bob's Fix It crew rebuilding their houses walls, then turned to their Maids cleaning the ice-cream stains patiently.

"One more call…" they murmured. The blond boy rang one more number, "Father. We lost again, and they broke the chandelier."

**_"WHAT!" _**Fire somehow blasted itself through the speakers of the phone, a sure sign that Father's blood had begun to boil.

The Delightful Child's head's hung in shame; even though Father couldn't possible see them.

_"I hope you understand that I'll be using you're allowance till we can repair it."_ Father's scolding voice rang through the air, the Delightful Children sighed out, but they were still hopeful, for their other reason for calling Father.

"Yes Father…um, Father? We had something we'd like to ask."

_"And what would that be?"_

"Could we invite the Interesting Twins and the Rowdy Hooligans over? For dinner and a status update?" Despite the fact that the Delightful Children couldn't show feeling, there seemed to be hope in their voices…they really wanted this.

_"The Twins and Hooligans? Let me check…both groups are free of work for another week…sure! Invite 'em over!"_ There was a mocking undertone to his voice, and the Delightful Children felt their backs tense slightly.

"Thank you Father…Goodbye now."

_"Bye children." _Father said in reply, ending the call on his end.

The Delightful Children looked at each other, in mere moments deciding on whom to call first.

"Twins first." The boy dialled another number, which was quickly answered as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

_"You have reach the-" _A females voice spoke out, then stopped.

"Interesting Twins From below the Mountain." A male voice finished.

_"What, may we ask, do you want?" _The voices spoke in unison, and the Delightful Children allowed a slight grin to spread to their faces.

"Twins…"

_"Well if it isn't the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." _The girl said in surprize.

"What do you want? We're kind of busy right now." The boy said as politely as he could manage.

"We were going to invite you over to ours for Dinner and a status update. Father said you two didn't have any missions, so what are the two of you doing?"

_"Practise. Got to keep disguise and espionage skills sharp." _They answered.

"Right now we're disguised as monks."  The boy giggled slightly,

_"But that is of little important." _The girl cut off his giggling quickly, and there was a cough as the boy calmed himself.

_"We'll be at yours shortly." _They said in final unison. Then the line cut short.

Across the pond in good old England, some Hooligans were running amuck. The short, blond haired boy, known as Jeff to his mates, was currently having an umbrella fight with Numbuh 122, the suit wearing KND operative who lead Sector E.

Jeff giggled as Numbuh 122 kept missing him; it was rather easy to distract him too.

"I ever tell ya One twenty two that that is a fine whistle you have there?" Jeff smirked, knowing how this would turn out. Numbuh 122 looked down at his suit, grinned slightly and looked back up and tipped his hat.

"Thank you. That was rather nice of you."

"No problem mate!" Jeff wielded the umbrella like a bat, and wacked Numbuh 122 upside the head. And just like that, Numbuh 122 was off to dream land.

"I'm avin' a right bubble thrashing this guy."

"Jeff, dog n bones ringin'!" The female member of the Hooligans shouted, throwing him a phone. Her name was Jenny and she was the one dressed as a beefeater.

Jeff caught the phone and answered.

"'Ello then! It's Jeff, leader of the Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square! 'Ow can I 'elp you then?"

_"Hello Jeffery, it's us." _A monotone of voices spoke at once. To any normal child, this would have been slightly chilling, but to a guy like Jeff it was like old memories.

"Well if it ain't The Delightful Children From Down Lane! It's been awhile Guvs, what's been 'appenin'?" Well talking Jeff glanced at his two teammates, Jenny and the female Sector E member, Numbuh 513, were fighting. Jeff thought Numbuh 513 had an unfair advantage, but Jenny was holding up.

"That's me girl…" Jeff mumbled. Lucky the Delightful Children didn't hear him clearly enough to make out his phrase.

Jenny and Numbuh 513 were going back on forth, Numbuh 513 trying hard to smash her scarfs arms into Jenny, but Jenny was too fast. In Jenny's arms was a black staff, which she used to stab through Numbuh 513's scarfs.

"Well that wasn't nice of ya." Numbuh 513 mumbled in pain, the landing had hurt some.

"Stop whining or I'll break your chalk farm." Jenny said annoyed, and Numbuh 513 shivered as she crawled back slightly.

_ "Something wrong Jeffery?" _The voices of the Delightful Children returned, and Jeff began focusing again.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that guvs. Just…makin' sure my teams doing well, doin' good out there Jen!" Jeff waved at Jenny, who waved back with a giggle.

"Anyways guvs, how about we rabbit on a bit, huh?"

_"Sorry, no time for talking. We called to invite you over to our house for dinner and a status update of events." _The tone in their voice didn't change, but Jeff's did.

"You want us to come over? That's like a fifteen-million hour flight or somethin'!"

_"It is a long flight over…you and you're Hooligans can stay for a week. With free food." _Jeff could slightly hear some form of smugness. Jeff sighed, it was a well-known fact between the three groups of Delightfulized Children that the Rowdy Hooligans would do most things for some food.

"Dodge! Stop messin' with Numbuh 437! We've a plane to catch!" Jeff yelled, the biggest member of the Hooligans nodded slightly and threw the big police office like operative to the floor.

"Guvs, you've got yourselves a deal. We'll be right over, I'm sure it'll be a bubble of a time!"

_"We can't wait to see you and your group again…"_

"Likewise! Bye for now mates!" Jeff hung up and turned to Dodge and Jenny.

"Come on guys. We've a plane to catch." They walk over to a bus stop, and climbed on board completely forgetting about the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 122 leaned up from his dazed state.

"Well, looks like we're in a spot of bother." He then fell back to the ground.

* * *

This is my first time with a KND fanfic, so some feedback would be great!

Also, besides RHFATS' accents, if you see any mistakes point them out. Thank you.


	2. Prologue Part B: The Spy

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: R.E.G.R.E.T.S.

Regressive

Echoes

Generates

Recent

Evil

Team

Spirit

* * *

Numbuh 122, after getting over a banging headache, had contacted the Moonbase and informed them that he would be arriving, with something important to tell the Supreme Leader.

And that was what he did; he took a quick look around taking the base in.

"I don't come here enough." Numbuh 122 muttered, he had taken his glasses off and rubbed his eyes shortly as he walked down the strange mismatched metal hallways of the Moonbase.

He was stopped however when a small seven year old walked in front of him, Numbuh 122 knew this child. He was Numbuh 363, little brother of the Supreme Leader, otherwise known as Harvey. But that wasn't why he stopped. He stopped because everyone knew about Numbuh 363's problem with being touched. Numbuh 122 didn't want to feel that wrath.

But, remembering his manners, Numbuh 122 tipped his hat to Numbuh 363.

"'Ello, 363. How are you then?" This was said in the nicest possible way. Numbuh 363 didn't look amused.

"Numbuh 122, right? Something up? You look stressed." Numbuh 363 said with a sharp tongue.

"Um…well, something has come up…" Numbuh 122 trailed off, not knowing how to talk with Numbuh 363.

"And that would be?" Numbuh 363 responded quickly, a tiny smirk on his face. He knew he was winning, and he liked that.

"Um, well my good man…My enemies, The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, have travelled to America, and are meeting some with some…" Numbuh 122 looked around, he could say his enemies names without trouble, but…the children they were meeting with.

"Some what? Spit it out 122!"

"_Delightful _chaps. Some delightful chaps." Numbuh 122 stared at Numbuh 363 behind his sunglasses, and Numbuh 363 stared back blankly. He's grin then widened, slowly turning into a smirk.

"122, don't tell anyone about this or I'll get my big sis to decommission you."

"What? You can't-"

"I can and I will. No matter what anyone says to you, don't mention it!" 363 ordered, then began walking off, leaving Numbuh 122 to stare after Numbuh 363, amazed.

"How did that happened?" Numbuh 122 shouted, throwing his umbrella to the floor. Kids in the area started at him when he did this, Numbuh 122 blushed, picked up his umbrella and tipped his hat.

"Good day." He then walked off. One kid turned to another.

"What was that about?"

"He's British." The other shook his head.

* * *

Numbuh 363, or Harvey, was walking down to a launch pad, he climbed into one of the many KND Spaceships and set the destination for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's Mansion.

_"Stupid Sector V...I can't believe they turned my own sector on me..."_

_Flashback_

_"Numbuh 83! How could you do that? It was right there, my moment to be better than Numbuh 1 and you have to go and GIVE THEM ALL OUR STUFF?" Harvey raged at his teammate, Numbuh 83 or Sonya. Numbuh 84, otherwise known as Lee, was also present. Both Lee and Sonya didn't look impressed, the three were friends but they both agreed that Harvey was acting stupidly about this Numbuh 1 thing._

_"I'm sorry Harvey, but you were being stupid." Sonya said back, shrugging slightly._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Harvey turned to Sonya, a near feral gleam to his eye. Sonya had tried to not crack under his glare, but she didn't manage it._

_"N-nothin-g. I'm sorry." Sonya looked down, completely dejected. Lee sighed, he hated when things like this happened._

_"Uncool Harvey."_

_"I don't care!" Harvey screeched throwing his arms up. He then stomped over to the door of the room, and simply left. He slammed the door behind him._

_"I'll get revenge Uno...sweet chocolate coated revenge..." Harvey smirked slightly, then he nearly ran into Numbuh 122._

_"'Ello, 363. How are you then?"_

_End Flashback._

Harvey smirked again, oh he would get his revenge, sooner or later.

"YOU HAVE ARRIVED. EJECTING IN PROGRESS." The auto pilot said suddenly.

"Great. This will prove to everyone I'm better then Uno, when I get all this secret information about the Delightfuls!" Harvey giggled in joy, but it was also a tiny bit evil.

Harvey's chair dropped from his ship, and a parachute ejected. As he drifted down, he thought about where he'd hide in the Mansion.

As soon as his feet were on dry land, he hopped the fence, and ran over to one of the Delightful's windows. As he looked in he found the five children pacing back and forth, standing in front of a table. This table had been decked out with ice-cream, of all three flavours, and even fizzy drinks. Harvey was amazed by the food, and was also surprised that the Delightful Children would be eating ice-cream.

Harvey saw his chance, he heard a bell go off and the Delightful Children ran to answer the door. Taking a quick glance in both directions, Harvey opened the window, closed it behind him then looked around. He saw a suit of arm and ran to it, climbed up and took the helmet off, then dropped inside, placing the helmet back in its place as he did.

"Now to wait." Harvey whispered. Soon he heard the Delightful's walk back into the room, followed by two extra sets of feet.

"Thank you for," A male voice said in wonder, Harvey could only guess he'd just seen the cake.

"Inviting us over." A female finished. Harvey's mind began working.

_'The Interesting Twin From Below The Mountain?' _Harvey was slightly surprized. Slightly, being the keyword. _'If a British group I've never head of can get invited to the Delightful's mansion, so can the Twins.'_

"So when are the Hooligans supposed to arrive?" The boy asked, he sounded slightly routine, slightly bored.

"They set off yesterday, so we guess they'll be arriving shortly." The Delightfuls answered, Harvey became very confused at this.

_'Why do they sound so...happy?' _His mind wandered, to something he simply couldn't answer.

Time passed, but time was something that Harvey couldn't keep track of well inside the armour. He thought had gone to sleep, till a ring sounded around the armour, informing him that the Hooligans had arrived.

"'Ello 'ello! This is a pretty fancy spread ya got 'ere!" An accented and energetic voice spoke, Harvey blinked as he heard the voice.

_'That's...strange.' _Harvey thought to himself.

"Thank you Jeffery, we had our butler go out and order the best ice-cream around."

"Isn't ice-cream a-" The boy began

"Bit too childish for you five to eat?" the girl finished.

"Normally, yes. But ice-cream just happens to be the only thing all of us can eat."

"That'd be true guvs. Us 'Ooligans do enjoy our ice-cream." A deep gruff voice spoke, surprizing Harvey. Then something became apparent to Harvey.

_'If they find me, I'll be insanely over powered.' _Harvey gulped slightly, afraid of the idea.

"Well then, what we waitin' for? Let's dig in!" An accented female suddenly shouted, and Harvey could guess that she was a part of the Hooligans.

"That would be nice." The twins answered in unison.

"Then, lets." The Delightfuls answered, and the scraping of chairs could be heard.

"So my pals, who wants to be the first to spill the beans as it were?" The energetic Hooligans said out loud, and then a gulp was heard and a sip. Harvey was slightly annoyed by this, as he was hungry as well.

"Well me and brother..." Harvey stopped paying attention when he felt a strange feeling in his nose. He tried to breathe through his nose, but that didn't help. Then, it happened. He sneezed, loud enough for The Delightfuls, The Twins and The Hooligans to hear.

"It would appear that you're armours alive, guvs." The gruff once said, chuckling after.

"Give us-" This time the girl began,

"A minute!" and the boy finished, and with that was a clank as the armour fell to the floor and Harvey fell out.

He blinked rapidly for a moment, being in the dark so long had negative effects. When he could see straight, he looked around and noticed two twins with birth marks that were opposite to each other, who he knew to be the Interesting Twins, a blond scarf wearing boy who smiled with an evil gleam to his eye, a girl dressed like a beefeater, even had the hat, which made it hard to tell her gender at first glance, and a big gruff guy that's clothes were covered in dirt, which struck Harvey as strange.

All of this was unimportant however, because only one thing was really important to Harvey right now.

"I'm dead…" He muttered so quietly that no one could make it out.

"Well what 'ave we got 'ere?" The blond, energetic as a kid who had far too much sugar kid, spoke.

"A Kids Next Door spy, me thinks." The Hooligan girl said.

The twins rolled their eyes at the two Hooligans,

"Of course you two would focus on the whom," The boy said, rolling his eyes at predictable

"Rather than the why. Why you here, kid?"

"Um, I heard from a pal that you all of Father's Delightful children were having a dinner party, so I was gonna sneak in and gather some info." Harvey said truthfully, hoping they'd let him off.

"Figures." The Delightful children said, bored of the change of events. Harvey breathed out, getting slightly angry, but not showing it. He was also confused, and he found him straight out asking,

"Why do all you kids work for Father anyways? What makes you help that _adult?_" Harvey spat the word adult out like it was poison, and the all three groups stared at him.

The Hooligan girl smiled.

"Well lad, you ever 'ere of a thing called delightfulization'? Sit down at the table, we're gonna tell ya a story.'" She said as she sat at the table, followed by the rest of the Hooligans. The twins looked at each other, then the Delightful children. The two shrugged and sat at the table.

The Delightfuls turned to the others, then sighed.

"Fine…sit down, you snot-nosed brat." The Delightfuls shook their heads and sat down again.

Harvey blinked, but got up and sat at the table.

"Now where-" The twin girl said,

"To begin?" Her brother finished.

"How about you're names." Harvey said, shaking his head from pure confusion.

* * *

Two part prologue, just felt right to get them out within a day of eachother. Oh, thanks for the review guys. Really makes my day.


	3. Chapter 0 Point 5: The Cadets Next Door

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: R.E.G.R.E.T.S.

Regressive

Echoes

Generates

Recent

Evil

Team

Spirit

* * *

Chapter 0.5: The Cadets Next Door

Harvey sighed, bored. He had learnt everyone's names, the energetic male Brit was called Jeff, the girl dressed as a beefeater was called Jenny, the dirt covered giant of a child was known as Dodge, the male twin was called Yang, and his sister was Ying. One thing Harvey hadn't expected was to learn the Delightful Children's names, the blond boy in front was called Bruce, the blond girl next to him Ashley, the shorter and rounder girl was called Ogie, the football helmeted male was Lenny, and the last Delightful, the boy in the back, was called David.

Harvey understood that they were going to tell him their history; he had no doubt about that. Why was he so sure? Because not even delightful children could pretend to argue like this.

"We should start with our part of the story!" Yang's voice was slightly raised, but still managed to be an inside voice.

"I agree, our sided is the most important!" Ying agreed.

"No our part! I'm sure the KND kid will enjoy our part more, jolly old England's the most interesting part of the story!" Jeff yelled at the twins, his inside completely forgotten about.

"Actually, we think it's end that the best, but that's just our point of view." The Delightfuls added, they by far were the calmest people in the room.

"That's only 'cause ya full of ya selves!" Jenny attacked the Delightfuls verbally.

Harvey slapped a hand to his face, he decided to try and control the distressed three groups of delightful children before him.

"Is there no part of the story that you could all tell?" Harvey hoped beyond hope that there was. The Delightful Children, The Twins, and The Hooligans all stopped in their fighting.

"'Ow 'bout our Cadet days? That's where we all became mates, right?" Dodge said to his fellow Delightfulized friends.

"That could," Yang began

"Work nicely." Ying finished.

"So it's agreed. Let us begin." The Delightful Children yawned, it was getting late. "Pardon."

* * *

_Around Twenty Years ago._

Ten children at the age of six, some split across the world from each other, had received strange envelopes from the mail. They were all the same, same basic text which gave the impression that it was written on a computer, and the context of the letter were as follows.

_Hello. If you are reading this, that means one of three things._

_1, You're a stupid adult mail carrier that stole this letter, for your own evil adult reasons._

_2, You're the parent/sibling/family member of the kid the letter was meant for and you shouldn't be reading this._

_3, You're around six or seven and from what we've seen, you're good Kids Next Door material._

_What's the Kids Next Door? We're an Organization dedicated to fighting adult tyranny and making the world a better place for kids everywhere. If you want to be a part of that, then please,_

_Get on the camper._

The Kids had all acted differently.

Bruce had leaped into the air, jumping for joy.

David had shrugged the whole thing off as a prank.

Ashley had reread the letter many times before asking her mum if she could join a top secret Organization for fighting adult tyranny, to which she got a giggle and a simple, "Sure honey."

Lenny's mind pieced this together; fighting adult tyranny probably meant he could punch stuff. Not that he was a beast; he just enjoyed the rush of a fight and decided he'd do it.

Ogie had tilted her black shades, but reread the letter wondering if she could understand it.

Jeff had been left flabbergasted. Everyone in England knew about Grandfather and his rule over the world, and everyone knew about how some kid with zero chance had beaten him. Jeff didn't have to really think about it, he was going to be a KND member if it killed him.

Jenny had read the letter and answered with a "YES!" she then ran around like a child with a sugar rush, which wasn't that strange.

Dodge reread the letter, then crumpled it up throwing it away.

Yang and Ying had read their lets together and had figured out that they were the same. They had agreed that if one of them did something, both of them would do it, and they had decided it could be fun.

Only thing that was confusing was what camper they were supposed to get on. This answer came when Bruce opened his front door. His mouth had open as he saw before him a beat up camper, with two rockets attached to the sides were the back wheels would be, and on top of the vehicle.

"Wicked!" Bruce let out just before he ran to the camper and climbed aboard. Inside he had found one kid in the front in the driver's seat, and nine kids cramply squished into the back. Bruce took this all in, and then walked over to the nine kids.

Then the camper set off, the kid in front said it would take a while to get to the training base, so the ten kids had nothing to do.

"If that's the case, might as well get to know each other, what ya think? I'm Jeff." Jeff had said.

"I'm Bruce, nice to meet you." The two shook hands, and besides them the other kids were introducing themselves. After a minute or so everyone knew each other's name, and then they had got into talking about the Kids Next Door as a whole.

"So why did ya want to join up, all of ya? Personally, back in England we have a story about a Kids Next Door Member. I want to be just like 'im when I'm ten." Jeff had said, going slightly dreamy eyed.

"I thought it would be a good time waste." David said, not really caring.

"I like hitting stuff." Lenny said with a goofy grin.

"We just got bored." Yang and Ying said in unison, causing them to look at each other.

"I've had a long past of bullies bullyin' me and the like." Dodge, throwing in his reason then not saying another word the rest of the fly.

"I just want to 'ave fun! Lots and lots of fun!" Jenny giggled, following over slight in her insane hyperactivity.

"You're little loopy, eh, luv?" Jeff took note of her strange laughing, but didn't mean to offend. But he did.

"Don't call me luv, mate." Jenny said sitting straight and glaring at Jeffery.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." Jeff shrugged, slightly afraid of that glare.

"Why do you want to be in the Kids Next Door, Ogie?" Lenny asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Just sounded like fun…" Ogie mumbled, slightly bored. She then shook her head and turned to Ashley.

"What about you?" Ogie said in a completely not caring fashion.

"I wanted to make a difference…Bruce, right? How about you?" Ashley said turning to short blond boy, who turned away from here in a split second.

"My father was British, he told me stories about a boy that beat Grandfather, like Jeff I kind of want to be like that boy." Bruce remained slightly afterward, but Jeff, Dodge and Jenny did stare at him for the rest of the trip.

When the flying camp finally landed, all the kids walked out and began shivering, all except Jenny, Jeff and Dodge.

"How can you stand this weather?" Yang asked the three, to which Dodge responded

"See these big coats we's wearin'? Back in England, it's winter, so we've got the coats for it. Sure it's colder 'ere, but still wearing big coats. It kind of counters the cold you see."

The rest of the kids sighed at the lucky Brits, but then shut up when an angry kid walked in front of them.

"I'm Numbuh 606, and you're in for it now."

* * *

_Back in the Present day._

"How long were you guys in the Cadets Next Door? I know it varies sometimes." Harvey interrupted the telling, making the Delightful Child hold a strange look of thankfulness, and annoyance. The twins didn't look that fazed, and the Hooligans just didn't looked bothered.

"We were in training for 'bout a month, I do believe." Jenny answered, making a face as she tried to remember.

"I see…" Harvey said quietly, he then rudely asked. "Could you skip some of it? The sories kinda boring."

"Listen you snot nosed brat! We don't have to tell you this story, you should feel honoured that we'd waste our time telling you it!" The Delightful Child exploded in a rage, how could this silly boy break into their Mansion then expect them to keep him entertained, then complain about it? Harvey was trying to sink into his chair; he didn't want any more trouble then what he already had.

"Don't get too mad at 'im, guvs. It's not his fault, Cadets Next Door is a painfully borin' par to of the story, we can tell him everythin' important then move one." Jeff said in Harvey's defence. Harvey was insanely thankful for this.

"_Fine!_" The Delightful Child said, having lost their nerves and sitting back down.

"So, within that month we had-" The girl began

"Agreed that whoever got the highest marks on this Field test could pick the Codename Numbuh 0.1-" Yang went on.

"And so on and so forth. I was Numbuh 0.6, my brother 0.7" Ying finished.

"Wait theirs ten of you though." Harvey said confused.

"Very true, I was 0.8, Jenny was 0.9, and Dodge got 0.11. It was kind of sad when we realised that, actually." Jeff said, looking as if he were remembering something.

"Very sad indeed, Ogie was O.5, Lenny 0.4, Ashley 0.3, David got 0.2 and Bruce was the best of us." Jenny said quickly, knowing that Harvey would be confused if the Delightful Children had tried to explain that.

A slight sniffle could be heard, the twins. The Hooligans and Harvey turned to the Delightful Children, they looked normal enough, all except Bruce that is. For he had a single stray tear running down his cheek. The other two groups looked down slightly, but didn't say anything.

"That was the happiest day of my life…" The Delightfuls said in their unison, but it was obviously Bruce's thoughts.

Harvey shivered, not at all comfortable with the way things were turning out. He felt as he was going to see a side of the three groups that would forever change his view of them.

"I'd like to hear the Hooligans part next." Harvey said to try and break the mood, which worked.

"You picked a good part mate, a very good part indeed!" Jeff said happily.

"Right, now, 'ere to being with our days in sector E?" Jenny wondered outloud.

* * *

Once again, thanks for reviewing! Next time get ready for Sector E, the old one anyways, part of the story. Should be...interesting.


	4. Chapter 0 Point 4: Jolly Old England

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: R.E.G.R.E.T.S.

Regressive

Echoes

Generates

Recent

Evil

Team

Spirit

* * *

Chapter 0.4: Jolly Old England

"Right-o! Numbuh 363, right? Ready for the Hooligan part of the story?" Jeff said happily.

"Sure. Just make it interesting." Harvey said well eating some Ice-cream, the Delightful's had allowed him to eat it, he knew it wasn't poison, so he ate.

"Okay, so this part of the story takes' when we're ten…" Jenny began.

* * *

_About 16 Year Ago_

Sector E at this time had been in the top three of Sectors. Behind Sector J and Sector Z, but they were still well-respected.

At that moment they were hanging around in their tree house, wearing their jim-jams. Numbuh 0.11 was watching TV, well his team mates were engaging in a game of tag.

"Come on luv, you can run faster than that!" Numbuh 0.8 mocked, Jenny, or Numbuh 0.9, was currently IT, and she couldn't catch up to him.

That "luv" comment had made her run a little faster as her blood boiled out of pure annoyance. She thought she had him when he began running into a wall, but he didn't stop running. In fact, he might have been running a little faster, and then his foot connected with the wall, and he pulled off a back flip, causing Numbuh 0.9 to run face first into the wall.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to-" Numbuh 0.8 was punched in the face full force by Numbuh 0.9, who then yelled. "Tag!" She then bolted off. Numbuh 0.8 stared at her, he rubbed his cheek slightly, wincing as he did.

"Numbuh 0.9! That 'urt!" Numbuh 0.8 began the chase again.

Numbuh 0.11 laughed gruffly. He was more of a loner really, but he still found Numbuh 0.8 and 0.9 to be some of the funniest kids he had ever met. The telephone rung next to him, he turned down the volume on the TV and answered.

"'Ello, you've reached Sector E, this is Numbuh 0.11. What can I be doing ya?"

_"Get over 'ere! An adult just came right the heck outta nowhere, and he's burning all of the toys!"_

"Numbuh 79? Who's doin' it?" Numbuh 0.11 asked alarmed, he was pretty sure he knew where Numbuh 79 was, Numbuh 79 always hung out at this Curt's Toy Corner on the weekends, but Numbuh 0.11 had a rule about randomly running into fights without knowing who he was facing.

_"I have no idea-HOLY CRUD!"_ The line cut short, Numbuh 0.11 stood up and turned to his teammates.

"Guys! Numbuh 79 is in trouble! Some nutter's setting stuff alight!" Numbuh 0.11's raised voice was enough to stop the game of tag, and stare at him for five seconds. Numbuh 0.8 then regained his Leadership mind set, yelled,

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" Numbuh 0.8 went and grabbed a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, Numbuh 0.9 grabbed a M.U.S.K.E.T, and Numbuh 0.11 never used weapons.

The three then realised they were wearing their pyjamas, and rushed to get changed

After five minutes, Numbuh 0.8 game out in brown shorts, and a plane blue t-shirt. His shoes were grey converse. With the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. in his hands he looked plain strange.

Numbuh 0.9 had on a yellow sundress, and white leggings, her shoes were just normal runners. Well holding her M.U.S.K.E.T she too, looked amazingly strange.

Numbuh 0.11 had the weirdest get up, a Police uniform.

They all rushed to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and climbed in. Numbuh 0.11 went straight for the wheel, and in moments the rockets were blasting and they were off from their tree house.

Numbuh 0.8 took a moment to look out of the window, and smiled ever so slightly. Their tree house had always struck him as amazing, simply because of where it stood. The thing was growing out of the top of Big Ben for crying out loud!

"I'm still amazed the things still standin'." Numbuh 0.9 said cutting in to her leader's thoughts.

"Yeah, me too…" Numbuh 0.8 mumbled. Always was weird about talking with people, he didn't know why. He just got embarrassed.

After five minutes of uneventful flying through the sky, Sector E had arrived at Curt's Toy Corner, and it had truly turned bad.

How? Well, there was a mountain of smoke coming from every open window; children were running away screaming, a child of seven wearing overalls over a black t-shirt was crying on the floor, just in front of the shop. This was Numbuh 79.

"You Lunatic! You burnt it up! Ah, bloody 'ell! Gosh darn you to 'eck!" Numbuh 79 yelled to no one in particular.

"This could end badly…" Numbuh 0.9 said as she looked over all the problems with the toy shop. She ran over to Numbuh 79.

"79, we're here. What in the name of kiddom is going on?" She shook him, trying to get him to regain some sense. This seemed to have its desired effect.

"Numbuh 0.9! Some guy randomly burst into the store, screaming about how we should all be studyin', or somethin' like that…he started burning the toys screaming only good girls and boys got toys." Numbuh 79 shivered a little, tears leaking from his eyes. Numbuh 0.9 sighed, Numbuh 79 had been a new, just let out of the Cadets. He didn't have to see what he saw today.

"Don't worry mate, we'll handle it." Numbuh 0.8 said, cutting into the conversation. He looked to his two teammates, and tiled his head to the Toy shop and they both nodded. They burst into the store, and saw a strange adult, not that all the other adults they dealed with weren't strange already.

The adult had nearly no features, he looked like he was wearing a dark silhouette-like suit of all things. Sector E could see that his eyes were yellow, and he appeared to be rather young, well young for an evil adult anyways, around his early twenties.

The adult hadn't seen them yet, and Numbuh 0.8 decided to speak up.

"Adult! Stop what you are doing; you're being arrested for crimes against kids and their toys!" Numbuh 0.8 shouted in a professional kind of way, sure he cared about the shop's burning, but this adult was nothing more than, well, an adult. They'd fight; he'd either be caught or run. That was the infinite cycle. Numbuh 0.8 wouldn't have it any other way.

The shadow-like man turned to Sector E, and as he spoke flames rose around him.

"You dare tell Pappy what to do?" The man, Pappy, roared enraged. Numbuh 0.9 took quick notice to the fact that fire appeared to raise around Pappy as his anger soured.

"Pappy? What kind of super-villain name is _Pappy?_" Numbuh 0.8 said in a mocking fashion. Pappy's flames rose higher, and Numbuh 0.9 coughed slightly at the smoke.

"How dare you insult me! I'm Pappy, I make the rules, and you three will be good or suffer my wrath!"

"Oh, right sure guvnor. Bring it!" Numbuh 0.11 but into the back and forth, and simply charged at Pappy, tackling him to the ground, which must have hurt because of the sheer size of Numbuh 0.11. This seemed to make Pappy angry. So angry in fact that he exploded in flames, sending Numbuh 0.11 flying, his clothing on fire.

"Oh, the guy's packin'!" Numbuh 0.8 yelled, firing his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A at Pappy, as the gum balls made contact with him they melted, the smell was awful. But, as the gum melted it also spread around him, making him sticky and stopping him from making flames from all the parts of his body.

"If I remember correctly, to stop a fire you have cut of the air. Numbuh 0.9, spray 'im with mustard!" Numbuih 0.8 commanded, and Numbuh 0.9 gladly did as told, pointing her M.U.S.K.E.T at him, pulling the trigger and letting the gooey yellow liquid do its job.

Pappy moaned as the cool mustard made contact, the mustard began bubbling as Pappy tried, and failed, to engulf himself in flames. He simply couldn't believe it, how were those kids beating him? He was Pappy.

As he focused more, he felt actual flames start to cover his body one more. A couple more seconds and he would be back in the game!

"Guvnor, you're goin' down!" Numbuh 0.11 yelled as he simply appeared, and punched Pappy, the sheer force of said punch sending him into the wall in the back of the shop.

"Nice punch 0.11!" Numbuh 0.9 said in praise of his brute strength.

"Thanks mate." Numbuh 0.11 said, ending with a yawn. "Let's go back to good old Big Ben!" The team agreed, Numbuh 0.9 called Moonbase to pick up Pappy, and then the team were out of the room.

As they left, Pappy got up from the wall.

"Stupid kids…why they got to go and ruin my first day of being a villain!" Pappy yelled to no one. He began wiping the melted gum and mustard off of his body.

"'You'll never amount to anything!'" Pappy yelled in a raised voice, trying to sound like his own pappy.

"Why can't children be less annoying and rule breaking and more…Delightful? What would be wrong with that!" He roared to the heavens, flames covering him once again. His eyes then widened as he got a thought.

"I could…_make _them delightful. Yes…with just a couple of things, I, Pappy, can make all the children of the world _Delightful._" Pappy roared with gleeful laugher.

"Pappy sounds lame, dude." Numbuh 79 said to Pappy, in a not caring way, Numbuh 79 had went in when he thought they had been no threat, and honestly, he wasn't scared if Sector E could do it so quickly.

"**FINE!**" Pappy yelled, razing his hand and blasting fire over Numbuh 79's head, causing him to scream and back out the door, and running off. Pappy breathed a calming breath.

"_Fine. _Pappy doesn't strike fear into people's hearts like I thought it would…but he's who _I'm _most afraid of so…something like Pappy, but more threatening. Oh!" He clicked his fingers.

"I'll call myself, _Father_." He let out one more, evil and manic laugh.

* * *

_Back in the present._

"And that was our part of the overall story. Boy, we can rabbit on a bit can't we?" Jeff said, whistling at the end of his sentence for no real reason.

"I have a question." Harvey said, raising his hand as if he were in school.

"Yes?" Jenny said, wondering would might have confused him.

"Okay, I can buy that the ten of you were KND once, it kind of makes sense. What I want to know however is, how could you have told me events that you weren't present for?" Harvey said, a real question or confused look on his face.

"After Father did what he did, he told us how, now we've told you the first part of how Father did it. We pushed him to his breaking point, we did." Dodge answered. The delightfuls and the twins nodded their heads, to show that what Dodge said was truth.

"So, shall we-" Yang began, sounding hopeful.

"Tell our part now?" Ying finished, just as hopeful.

"Oh, please do." After saying this Harvey ate some more ice cream, he was really getting interested.


	5. Chapter 0 Point 3: Sleeper

**After some looking into timelines and such, I realised that if this story takes place 16 years ago from 2008 (The time the last episode was shown) then the references wouldn't make sense. So, this story is taking place in a modern settng, which is possible because KND never mentions what year it is, only that time does pass. Thank you for reading this.**

* * *

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: R.E.G.R.E.T.S.

Regressive

Echoes

Generates

Recent

Evil

Team

Spirit

* * *

Chapter 0.3: Sleeper

Yang looked rather proud of himself at the current moment. Ying tried to look annoyed, but a grin was peeking through her mask.

"Now, let us begin-" Yang said, beginning the sentence.

"With our wonderful part of the story. We're-" Ying continued, she knew how it turned out. It was rather good.

"Sure it will at least interest you for a while." Yang finished with a sly grin on his face.

"Get on with it." Harvey said, greatly annoyed by the swapping between the twins, who grumbled. But never the less, they told the story.

* * *

_16 Years Ago_

Numbuhs O.6 and O.7 had gone through slightly different training exercises than Sector Z or E. The reason being that they had skill with disguising themselves before joining the KND, also had talent with make-up to help hide their birthmarks, as they were such obvious features.

As such they weren't put into a sector, so to speak. They had gotten the title 'Sector J', but it was more an honorary thing. They did work together all the time, and they worked better at playing whatever part they were in when together. But that was the problem.

Numbuh 1K, the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, had several operatives spying on a group of kids, teens and adult that threatened to destroy kiddom. The data had been confirmed, and Numbuh 1K was running out of options. He knew that the group were having a get together to discuss their big plans, and then it would be over.

"I guess, I'll have to send in Sector J…but, two kids couldn't possible get in and out of something like that. Maybe Numbuhs 19, 16 and 25 as extra support," Numbuh 1K had a solid-ish plan, he got up from his seat, jumped over his desk and walked to the door. He leaned his head out, and looked to the operative that was basically his second in command, she was small, but she did her job well.

"Numbuh 123?"

"Yes sir?"

"Contact Sectors J, F and E, and operatives 19, 16 and 25 and tell them to get up here."

"Right away sir." She started typing on one of the KNDs 2x4 computers.

"Thank you, 123." Numbuh 1K walked back into his office, and mentally began fixing tiny holes in his plan, as well as marking documents that needed to be signed. Numbuh 1K had no idea being Supreme Leader meant being such a pencil pusher. But he liked making big plans, so it wasn't a problem.

On the other side of the Moonbase, Numbuh 0.6 and Numbuh 0.7 were part taking in a very important match.

"Haha! My Rizaadon destroyed you're Fushigibana!" Numbuh 0.6, or Ying, yelled rather proud of herself.

"Faint. The word is faint. It's not my fault I got green version well Mother got you red." Yang said back, he wasn't really angry. Sure his sister was the leader of the two, she was the planner, she got all the praise from everyone. She was always better, she 0.6, he was right behind her at 0.7. But still, not mad.

"Yes, as we picked the starters on the box I have a natural advantage, but we've both beaten the game! You're Rapurasu didn't stand a chance even when it fought my Rizaadon. You had an advantage, I still won." Ying said in a know it all fashion, it was her way. She didn't like losing, not even with her closest family member.

"…best two out of three?" Yang said with a slight laugh, trying to get over his distaste of his sibling. He always managed before.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that'll 'ave to wait, me mates." Ying and Yang turned, and found Jenny, or Numbuh 0.9, right behind the two of them.

"0.9, what are you doing on moon base?" Yang asked.

"Me sector got called up, says we've got a super important mission. Oh, and you two are involved." She smiled at the two, it was rare that Sectors E and J meet up, and even rarer when they met up with Z.

Ying and Yang got up from the floor, and the three began walking off.

"So what were you two playin' anyways?" Jenny asked, having heard all the strange names.

"Pocket Monster green and red. I'm going to ask my father for blue later, I hear the fight sprites are a little better." Yang answered, knowing that what he said couldn't really be translated.

"Pocket Monster?" Jenny asked, even more confused than before.

"You'll find out, sooner or later." Ying said, waving it off.

The three got to Numbuh 1K's office, and quickly took note of the amount of people. The rest of Sector E, Sector F which held four members, and three other operatives that Ying and Yang had worked with before. And of course Numbuh 1K

Yang whistled, a habit he picked up from Jeff while in the Cadets Next Door.

"Big mission time Numbuh 1K?" Yang asked in a tone that clearly showed that he had no problem with talking with Numbuh 1K, a trait that only high standing KND operatives could manage.

"Yes 0.7." Numbuh 1K nodded, gesturing to two chairs that were left over.

"Sir, what have you called us all here for?" Ying asked, rather confused. No normal mission would need this many operatives.

"Around three months ago I sent some spies to watch an organization called 'Control' who are a group that's main goal is to make all children mindless slaves to adults." Numbuh 1K said seriously, and like that everyone started at him.

"Wow…that seems like some heavy stuff. So, pardon my asking, what do we have to do with this?" Sector F's leader, Numbuh 27, a fancily dressed blond haired boy, asked slightly confused. So far it sounded like more a spy operative's job, so why were Sector F present? Heck, why were Sector E?

"Well Numbuh 27, our sources show that Control's having a meeting tomorrow night to go over their plan. I'm sending in Numbuhs 0.6, 0.7, 16, 19 and 25 to check it out. Sectors E and F, if things get out of hand, you're our muscle." Numbuh 1K said in the simplest of manners.

Jeff nodded, then raised his hand as if in a school.

"I'm not a teacher Numbuh 0.8."

"I know that guv, I just wanted to know, where is this party? Gotta be close enough to London and France for us to be involved." Jeff said in thought, he needed to make sure they could get in and out easily.

"I was just about to ask about that." Numbuh 27 threw in.

"Dover, if I'm not mistaken. Control's hideout is in the white cliffs."

"So is there anything we need to watch out for well in their hideout? Blueprints? Liquids, random Rainbow Monkeys? What?" Ying asked, not completely sure about the mission objective.

"They're going to be using a device that changes the minds of children, we believe they only have a prototype and some blueprints. The mission is to get in, grab the prints and destroy that prototype! Also, before any of you ask, we're already made Characters for you all to act as, Evil Kids. Can you five do that?" Numbuh 1K said as he looked at Ying, Yang and Numbuhs 16, 19 and 25.

"Sir, of course we can. We're the best five Spies in the KND." Ying said happily, 16, 19 and 25 nodding along in full agreement. Yang looked down; his sister noticed this but didn't speak up about it.

"Good, Kids Next Door dismissed!" Numbuh 1K said in a raised voice, and the twelve kids left the room.

* * *

_Present_

"Are the hooligans in _every _part of the story? Cause I thought this was your part in it all." Harvey cut, in the look on his face remarkably bored.

"It is our part, the hooligans-" Ying began, enraged at Harvey for cutting in. They were telling him their rise to Delightfulness, and he was interrupting? Who did he think he was?

"Played a minor role in it all." Yang finished, very calmly.

"Okay, okay…is it going to be all talk, I'm just really bored." Harvey yawned, he then checked his watch and his eyes raised at the time. "1:25Am? Wow…I hope this story doesn't go on for too much longer…" Harvey mumbled, rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"Anyways, where were we?" Ying said generally confused, for the moment.

"Well, let's skip ahead, say…to the following morning?" Yang said, taking notice of Harvey's tiredness and boredom.

"Fine…so in the morning…"

* * *

_16 Years Ago_

It was early morning, Ying and Yang had stayed on Moonbase to make sure they got to the 'Control' meeting on time, and weren't affected by time changes.

Ying leaned up from the makeshift bed, which had been a comfy loveseat. Strange choice, but boy was it comfy. She yawned and stretched and looked around their sleeping area. She and her brother had their own room on Moonbase for the purpose of sleep. One of the many perks of being the best at your job.

Ying looked around the room, and found Yang hanging from the hammock that he'd set up. Ying would never understand boys and their love of hammocks.

She walked over to his hammock, and noticed that he was covered in sweat. Ying paled when she saw it.

"Oh no…" Slowly Ying's hand crept onto his forehead, she had to force self to not pull back at the touch of sweat. She felt his temp, and it was confirmed.

"Numbuh 0.7…you've got a cold." Ying whispered. She didn't however expect a reply.

"I figured. My throat hurts because of coughing and I feel like I'm in a desert."

"You're going to miss the mission." Ying told him, trying to sound mad, but it was overwhelmed my worry.

"Happens. Don't worry, with you on the case I'm sure everything will go off without a hitch. You don't need me for this." Yang smiled reassuringly. Ying looked away from him. She walked to the door.

"Yang, well I agree that I'll somehow manage to complete this mission…trust me dear brother, I'll always need you." With that said Ying walked out of the door. Yang stared after her, and was silent for the longest of times. He then jumped out of the hammock, and grabbed a bottle of water from a fridge. Yang drank the water like his life depended on it, and then he walked out of a different door then the one his Sister had stepped out of.

Ying, as soon as she left the room, was grabbed by two operatives and dragged to makeup area of the Kids Next Door, where her hair was combed, and she was put into a simply _delightful _dress.

She ended up meeting up with Numbuh 1K in the docking bay, where Numbuhs 16, 19 and 25 were dressed up in blue school informs.

He handed each operative a file with different fake names, which were really just fancy old sounding names that any normal child would be bullied for having. In Ying's case, it was Sakura, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Good luck agents!" Numbuh 1K saluted, the four saluting back. Numbuh 1K then blinked confused. "Hold on a sec, where's Numbuh 0.7?"

"Flue, Sir. Got it overnight." Ying answered, looking down greatly saddened by the turn of events. Numbuh 1 looked down to.

"His skills would've been useful on this mission. Never the less, don't forget 0.6 that this mission is _important._" Numbuh 1K stressed.

"I know Sir. The mission shall be complete. Come on everyone, we've got an all ages group of psychos to deal with." Ying mumbled as she made her way onto a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The three boys followed her onto the ship. Numbuh 25 took the wheel, and off they went.

* * *

_Present_

"So, Yang wasn't even in most of your story?!" Harvey raged, he was kind enough to wait for a slight break in the story, but he couldn't take it anymore. Ying was about to jump up and start an all out brawl with the interrupting boy, but Yang only shook his head.

"Don't worry, the story only gets better!" Yang said slightly happily, he then nodded to his sister. Ying sighed.

"Let's skip ahead to after the flight from the moon…"

* * *

_16 Years Ago_

Numbuh 25 landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. a small distance away from the cliffs of Dover, as to not cause suspicion of them for flying around in KND tech.

After a short walk, they found a line of Adults, Teens and Kids. They all followed a theme, male adults wore suits, women suits with skirts, Teens wore rebellious outfits, standard of teens everywhere, and every kid in the area was wearing a suit with sorts, or a dress. Those spies had done their research.

All of these people appeared to be waiting to enter into the mountain, the Controllers had placed a sign that read, "Top Secret Meeting This Way, Right Through Here!"

Ying gasped at the sight of the line, but they didn't really have time to be shocked, more people were still gathering and they had to hurry to join the line. Since they were at the end of the ridiculously sized line, Ying didn't have much to do but look around at the people around her.

Behind her was a boy, who wore glasses, a red suit with matching suit shorts, but converse shoes. He had a bright blue bow-tie around his neck, and his hair was combed to perfection. He noticed Ying looking at him, and he waved slightly. Ying fond this weird, but didn't want to seem rude and waved back.

In front of her was a man who, quite frankly, looked rather nerdy. Blue trousers so high up that you could see his lame socks, lame because of design, which only bought Ying to staring at his shoes. Brown boots, who wore boots to a social outing? More importantly he had braces attached to his trousers going over his shirt. Said shirt was buttoned all the way up, and was pinkish in colour. It had a pattern of blue lines running down it. The man wore glasses, and the strangest thing, the man seemed to have yellow eyes.

Before Ying could dwell on this for long, she was tapped on the shoulder. It was Numbuh 25, who was codenamed Bradley for the mission.

"Yes, Bradley?"

"Sakura, who were kind of zooned out. We need to catch up with the line." Numbuh 25 pointed in front of them, and a quite a bit of space had appeared. Ying then blushed slightly and began walking.

After what must have been an hour's worth of time waiting for the line to move the four Operatives were finally at the door that would lead to the hideout. The problem? There was a big man in front of the door; he looked like a body guard. He looked a bit terrifying.

"'Ow many?" The man asked in a gruff sound voice, probably strained by shouting all the time.

"Four, sir." Numbuh 19 answered smoothly. Ying sighed slightly, she hadn't been ready to answer. She would have made such a fool of herself.

"Password." The man asked, in an almost uncaring tone. He really didn't care about his job, probably tired of it.

"Password?" Ying asked, confused. She turned to her teammates, who shook their heads and shrugged.

"Well, no password, no entrance." The man pointed forward, telling the kids to leave. If the operatives attacked they'd blow their covers. Ying didn't know what to do…

"Guys? You trying to sneak in without me? That's not very nice, is it?" A voice said from behind them, it was the boy in the red suit and fancy blue bowtie. He smiled up at the man. The man didn't look amused.

"Sir, are you sure these people are with you?" The man said, a slight respect for the boy in his voice.

"Oh yes, we all go to the same military school." The boy smiled delightfully at the four operatives, expecting them to respond in kind. They all nodded, confused with the strange boy helping them.

"Fine, but Sir, the password?" The man said, trying to back on track as he looked at the army's worth of people still waiting to get in.

"Oh that, Blue Bird." The boy giggled, an odd sound to the male operatives that caused a reaction. They all looked at him, glaring at him, trying to figuring him out.

"Correct Sir. Please, step this way." He waved his hand to the door. The boy happily walked through the door, and the operatives not wanting to lose their chance followed.

After they were all a fair bit in, Ying saw a chance to solve some things.

"Um, thank you?" Ying said unsure, she really didn't know why the boy had done that. Did he really think they were all friends; did they look like people he knew? Did he know who they really where? Was he just being kind for someone that forgot the password?

"No problem, who are you guys anyways?" The kid stopped and turned to the group, who stopped in turn.

"Bradley Grayson." Numbuh 25 said politely, acting his part which was his main skill.

"Casper Anderson." Numbuh 19 offered his hand for a shake, which the other boy quickly answered to.

"Joseph Johnson." Numbuh 16 saluted, the boy bowing back.

"Sakura Yagami. If you don't mind, who are you?" Ying asked, still wanting to know why he helped them.

"Oh, how rude of me!" He stopped and smiled giddily. Ying couldn't figure it out, he didn't seem like someone a group that wanted Kids to become mindless would have so deeply rooted that he could get invited to a meeting. Ying couldn't figure him out.

"I'm Conan Edogawa. Nice to meet all of you." He smiled at them, then turned on his heel, and kept on walking down the hall, leading them along with him.

Ying well walking began thinking, '_Conan Edogawa? Where have I heard those names?_'

After a while they found themselves in a room that had been carved into the cliffs, the only thing in the room were around twelve sets of tables, and far too many chairs to be counted, and a small stage set up at the back for someone to speak to everyone at once.

Conan led them to a table close to the stage, so the group would be able to hear every single word that was spoken. Admittedly, that made Ying's life slightly easier, but she still felt slightly unnerved by the way Conan had automatically led them that way.

_'I should keep a close eye on him…' _Ying thought to herself.

For the next ten minutes nothing but people arriving and taking seats. Numbuh 25 and Numbuh 16 figured out early on that talking was considered rude, so they didn't talk again. Ying kept a straight face, but inside she was enraged, how had they managed to already blow their cover? Someone that had been to any of these events would know not talk; Control might have been onto them.

"Can I have your attention please?" Ying's head snapped to look at the stage, standing there was a big, round man. He wore a royal purple suit, with three golden necklaces. His hair appeared to be bleached white, and when he grinned all of his teeth were golden. Ying knew then and there that this man was the worst person in the room.

"Thank you kindly, as you all know, we've spent the last six months working on and testing the Mind Control device, so we can make every snot-nosed child in the world obedient." Every adult and teen in the roomed cheered as the man spoke; the every kid in the room clapped their hands.

Numbuhs 16, 19 and 25 looked around the room, horrified. How could so many kids, of free will, agree with giving complete control to some cruddy adult?

"This here is our prototype. It is slightly buggy with its effectiveness, as the mind control appears to ware off after a day's worth of time. But it'll work for installing ourselves as a threat, then we won't even need the device, kids will listen to us on fear alone!" The man spoke proudly, an as before was met with claps and cheers.

As the man spoke a ray gun rose from the ground next to him. It looked like a standard ray gun of death; any sci-fi nerd would be amazed at the device. Ying, despite herself, was slightly awed at the machine. The power to control minds? Who wouldn't want that? Ying took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had a job.

Numbuh 16 was getting bored, then he realised something. '_Our mission was to destroy the prototype and the blue prints. If we can destroy the prototype, and scare everyone out of the cliff they could search till they found them…it was so simple…_' Numbuh 16 wrote this thought down and passed it around the table, skipping on Conan who wasn't an operative. Ying nodded, Numbuh 25 winked and Numbuh 19 grinned.

"For those of you that are worried about the mind control warring off, our smartest child is on the case. Give it up for Conan Edogawa! Get up here Edogawa!" The crowd cheered, and Conan smiled as he got up from the table and walked up to the Control's Leader. He turned to the crowd, and bowed. Ying was becoming more and more unnerved.

"Thanks Bob!" Conan said cheerfully. "I promise that I can fix the time problem, then all of my elders can be given the respect they deserve!" Conan spoke to the crowd, and they answered him with cheering and clapping.

That stumped Ying. Conan was the smartest child in the group, he realised that he would be giving up his own freedom. Why was he doing this?

"Thanks Conan. Your efforts will be rewarded greatly…" Bob, the leader, trailed off.

"I'm sick of this! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 25 five yelled, pulling two G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.'s from nowhere, likewise 16 and 19 pulled out two M.U.S.K.E.T.S.

The operatives, minus Ying, started blasting their selected weaponry at everyone. They all screeched, and like the cowards they were began running out of the Mountain.

"The Kids Next Door? How did they-" Bob was cut off by Conan.

"Sir, we don't have time! We need to get out of here!" Conan grabbed Bob's sleeve and led out of the room.

Numbuh 25 then completed the first part of the mission, by placing so many gum balls into the prototype that it exploded. Some wires must have got crossed the wrong way.

"That's that take care of!" Numbuh 25 said proudly.

"Yeah, but where do you think the blueprints are in this place?" Numbuh 16 said annoyed. He wanted to go home and sleep, badly.

"Let's find Bob and Conan, we can beat the information out of them." Ying said as she ran to the door where they had walked through. Her teammates followed her, and after three minutes of tracking they found a small jet plane, royal purple in colour.

"That'd make a pretty good escape…" Numbuh 25 muttered, amazed.

As the group ran around to the front of the plane, they saw Conan and Bob behind the front window of the ship. Conan gave Bob a salute, and Bob began laughing. Conan jumped out of the plane, landing in front of the four operatives.

Bob's voice could then be heard through the room,

"Give up you KND brats, I've won. With Conan's loyalty and brain, I'm going to escape and guess what? I've got the blue prints! I can simply start again!" Bob laughed evilly.

"Good luck Bob! I'll stay here and hold them off. Just press the start button!" Conan yelled helpfully.

The button was pressed, and the jet took off, blasting clear into the night-sky. Numbuh 25 grabbed Conan and shook him around, enraged.

"Why? TELL ME WHY! How could you let an adult like that go on?" Numbuh 25 roared, but Conan didn't appear to be scared at all. Conan's smile was gone, replaced with a smug grin, the type of grin a guy wears after knowing they've won. Ying hated people like that, and she was sure she hated Conan. That was, till she figured it out.

"Conan Edogawa…that was what you said, right? Conan Edogawa?" Ying asked quickly, she didn't know if she was insane, but it was possible. Quite possible.

"That is correct, _Sakura_." Conan laughed when he said the name, almost as if he always knew it was fake.

"Numbuh 0.6, what does his name have to with anything? Because of him childhood as we know it could be lost!" Numbuh 19 yelled, just as shaken as Numbuh 25.

"Inspector Conan." Ying said loudly enough for everyone to hear, causing her team to stare at her strangely and make Conan laugh out.

"Only one truth prevails, huh?" Conan said in answer to Ying.

"The crud?" Numbuh 16 asked, lost by events he couldn't understand.

"Inspector Conan. It's an anime about a teenage Inspector who gets poisoned and turned into a child. He then goes by the name of 'Conan Edogawa' and helps a failing Detective so he can find the men that shrunk him." Ying said in one big breath. She breathed in, then went on. "It's one of my brothers favourite shows."

"So? Same name, but what does that have to do with anything?" Numbuh 25 asked confusion only raising.

"So, Mr. Conan Edogawa here has been playing us from the beginning." Ying said, annoyed with her teammates and annoyed that she didn't see it.

The boy, who was proven not to be called Conan, pushed Numbuh 25 away from him.

"Honestly, I'm surprized with you Numbuh 0.6. It took you far too long to figure that out." He said, voice still rather smug.

Numbuh 19 blinked, and then stared at the boy.

"If you're not called Conan, who are you?"

"Numbuh 19, really? You need to start paying more attention to detail." The boy shook his head. "It's me, Numbuh 0.7."

With that the boy, now shown to be Yang, began walking to the exit of the cliffs. Ying then giggled and followed him. Numbuhs 16, 19 and 25 just stood there for a moment. They then ran after the twins.

"But you just helped Bob escape!" Numbuh 16 yelled, enraged and confused.

"I set the autopilot. He'll be arriving at Artic Base in a matter of minutes." Yang answered, slightly bored.

"What about the blueprints?" Numbuh 25 continued. At this point the group of children were outside of the cliffs. It was raining heavily. Yang pulled a piece of paper out from his inner jacket pocket.

"This is a copy of the blueprints; Bob demanded I kept it just in case. I also deleted said blueprints from every computer that he used before you guys got here. In my hands is the only copy." He turned it into a paper plane, and threw it away. It flew a fair distance before the rain pelted it to the ground. "Let the weather do the job. Case closed." Yang said as he kept walking, Ying laughing and sticking close behind him. The other three followed, but they were still very confused.

"So you were pretending? For how long?" Ying questioned, still smiling.

"For about a month now. Sorry about pretending to be sick, I thought it would be fun." Yang asked, smiling back.

"Well, good for you. I hope you feel better now." Ying said knowingly.

"What do you-" Yang tried to justify himself

"I'm your twin, I know when something's wrong. Sorry, by the way." Ying said, looking down, regretful of how she made him feel.

"Don't worry about it." Yang said, smiling again.

The two didn't say anything more, and the five got back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flew back to Moonbase.

What none of them saw however was a nerdy man, the same man that Ying has seen earlier, find the blue prints. He folded them up carefully, and placed them in his pocket.

"This'll be useful…" He said as he walked off.

* * *

_Present_

"Booooy. You two can yap!" Harvey said bored, on the inside he had been rather interested, but he couldn't give up appearances.

"That they can, that they can!" Jeff laughed, nudging Yang's shoulder as he did.

"Anyways, that is-" Ying began tiredly.

"Our part. Our it's the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's turn" Yang finished with a yawn, which he covered up quickly. "Excuse me."

"So, now it's our turn. Goody." The Delightfuls said, eerie grins on their faces. Harvey gulped.

"Oh boy…" He said, simply afraid of the Delightfuls voices. They hadn't spoken for a while. "Please, go on…"

"We shall." The Delightfuls breathed in, getting ready to tell their parts.

* * *

Never again...I'm never doing that again...please point out any mistakes.


End file.
